bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Baakamono
type=commenttitle page=Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak break=no preload=Template:Nagłówek dyskusji buttonlabel=Napisz wiadomość default=Nagłówek wiadomości width=35 __TOC__ Współpraca z Animepedią Chętnie nawiążę współpracę. Link dodałam u góry, w zakładce "Polecane". Pozdrawiam serdecznie. Mam nadzieję, że troszkę mnie wspomożecie przy redagowaniu stron o Bleachu :) Dusia 08:48, lip 20, 2011 (UTC) Licencje Hej. Przesyłając pliki, zastosowałeś złe licencje, mianowicie dałeś film-screenshot zamiast tv-screenshot. Bleach Anime jest serialem lecącym w TV Tokyo, a licencja na film to do tego. 14:25, lip 21, 2011 (UTC) :Mattaka. Jest . O ten chodzi. Jak jest grafika z anime, ta licencja jest dodawana. 15:39, lip 21, 2011 (UTC) Lista Pustych *Lista Pustych jest w twojej edycji, nadal się nią zajmujesz? Bo chyba wziąłeś ją pod opiekę przed swoim odejściem i nie wiem, czy o niej pamiętasz, a chce ją zmienić tak, jak resztę tych ras w postaciach (Arrancarzy, Shinigami). [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 15:28, lip 27, 2011 (UTC) Szablon Utworzyłem Bleach_Wiki:User_Infobox2 dla propozycji jak mógłby on wyglądać lepiej. Nie musisz się tego trzymać, to tylko propozycja. Jak ci się nie podoba, skakuj ją. Re: Blokady konta Zobaczymy czy się zmieni (odblokowane). Ale to, co mają w głowach, i dają to na Wiki, nie jest dobre. Do takich rzeczy służy długopis i kartka papieru. 11:42, sie 13, 2011 (UTC) Utwory muzyczne Yooo. Widzę, że robisz utwory muzyczne. Może byś też mógł zrobić te, co już są? Mianowicie poprawić? 16:13, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) Angielski Teskt Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale niedawno Alzanino otrzymał notkę o kopiowaniu tekstu z języka angielskiego, bez tłumaczenia. Przez Ciebie wiki może mieć kłopoty.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Wal śmiało!)]] 09:39, sie 28, 2011 (UTC) : Na wielu stronach jest, bo nie kazano już tego usuwać, ale żeby więcej tego nie robić. Sprawdż sobie archiwum Alzanino.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'''GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 09:48, sie 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Grafiki c.d. Jakbyś się przyglądnął, to byś zobaczył, że tylko jedną taką wrzuciłem przez przypadek.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:01, wrz 1, 2011 (UTC) : Rzeczywiście. Jednak nie rozumiem po cholerę tak kombinujecie z tym? Mi robicie problemy, chociaż jako jedyny ze wzykłych użytkowników wrzucam grafiki z licencją i info, a tym, którym tego nie robią to obiecujecie awansa itd.(patrz Alzanino/Polak32)[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:10, wrz 1, 2011 (UTC) :: Nie wiem w sumie czemu powiedziałem w liczbnie mnogiej, ale mnie to denerwuje. Ja dostaję bany na zawsze co chwila, a taki Polak, którego tekst jest na niskim poziomie, to nic mu się nie robi. A jak zwróciłem uwagę Alzanino, to twierdzi, że go nie zbanuje, bo coś robi. Ja uważam coś takiego za niesprawiedliwe, bo może edytuję mniejszą liczbę artykułów, ale za to mam porządne edycje, a nie byle co. Mimo tego, tylko mi się zwraca na wszystko uwagę.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:25, wrz 1, 2011 (UTC) Lekko się wtrącę. Nie ma cię na Wiki, nagle się pojawiasz. I co tu z tobą uzgadniać? Napisałem tak, by dał spokój, i nie przesyłał miniaturek bez licencji i opisu, i jeszcze z szerokością w nazwie. 11:26, wrz 1, 2011 (UTC) :Polak nie dostanie awansu, to była taka gadka. Z tobą uzgadniać sprawy Wiki. Nie ma cię, więc lepiej z Crasherem uzgodnić co ma być. 11:39, wrz 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Aha. Czas pokaże. 11:46, wrz 1, 2011 (UTC) Pomoc, spis treści Widzę, że znowu zmieniłeś "wiadomość powitalną". Dałeś link do czegoś, czego nie ma. Chyba że sam się tym zajmiesz, bo ja do tego głowy nie mam. 11:48, wrz 1, 2011 (UTC) :Może to i dobrze, że będzie takie "cuś". Może nie będzie już pomyłek na Wiki? 11:50, wrz 1, 2011 (UTC) Sprawa Yo. Jak jest art Yushima, to w wyszukiwarce się pojawia on, zamiast Ōko Yushima. To tyczy się też jego galerii. Weź zrób coś z tym, bo ja próbowałem, i nic. 17:01, wrz 2, 2011 (UTC) :Rany. Przeszukaj Bleach Wiki. 17:14, wrz 2, 2011 (UTC) Posty Pod twoimi podpisami wszystkie teksty są rozmazane. Możesz coś z tym zrobić? Może to jakiś błąd w kodzie? [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 14:45, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) :Heh, dobra, jakbyś miał chęci to się pobaw w naprawianie :) [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|'--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 14:50, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) Linki do technik Ok. Spoko. 32Polak 11:17, wrz 21, 2011 (UTC) Forum Witaj, jestem adminem z Narutopedii i chciałbym zapytać jak stworzyć to forum ?? Asasyn32 18:12, wrz 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Odcinki Możesz mi pomóc. Ja będę dawał '''polskie nazwy odcinków, a ty jak chcesz, to możesz mi tam pomóc w czymś. 12:16, wrz 25, 2011 (UTC) Fan Fiction Yo! Założyłem tą wiki i mam tutaj pierwszego arta: http://pl.bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Sasori_Akasuna Nadałem Ci prawa biurokraty, bo wydajesz się być osobą bardziej zainteresowaną od innych, no i byłbym wdzięczny, jakbyś przerobił motyw strony na nasz i sprawdził jss szablonów, bo mimo że wszystko przekopiowałem i odświeżyłem jakoś nie działa wygląd szablonów.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 15:49, wrz 25, 2011 (UTC) Gify Cześć. Zrobiłeś gify? Jak? 17:26, wrz 26, 2011 (UTC) :Wow. Może uda mi się zrobić parę gifów? Dzięki. :) 12:08, wrz 27, 2011 (UTC) Sado i WEdycji Przepraszam, to co teraz robimy z Sado? Bo miałem spokój przy tym artykule, bo wsadziłem, że go edytuję, ale skoro nie ma tego oznaczenia, to Alzanino mi bd się wtrącał w edycje tego artykułu i nie wiem w takiej sytuacji co robić.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 08:38, paź 2, 2011 (UTC) : Ok.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 08:40, paź 2, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Usuń ten opis w przesyłaniu plików, bo na takiej wiki jest niepotrzebny i w dodatku my mamy zdjęcia z wielu anime.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 15:30, paź 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Zdjęcie Kūgo Wziąłem go z zapowiedzi nastepnego odcinka, z własnego odcinka z dysku uploadowałem. Asasyn32 16:34, paź 6, 2011 (UTC) :No. Ze spoilerowego 343 odcinka. Lepiej poczekaj na lepsze, a to usunę. 16:38, paź 6, 2011 (UTC) a bo mieszkam po Warszwą, a o Żółwienie nie słyszałam ;) Ciekawość mną targała. [[User:SnT|'SnT']] [[User_talk:SnT|'☆']] 15:54, paź 11, 2011 (UTC) Nawigacja Witaj, mam pytanie: Skąd wzieliście kod nowej nawigacji ?? Asasyn32 18:22, paź 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nie wiem Że jak? Sam się zdecyduj. W infoboxach jest Image, a by trzeba zmienić na Plik, bo w niektórych tak jest. Jak masz bota, to dałbyś mu zadanie (jeżeli się da), by wszędzie, gdzie nie ma Plik, a jest File, żeby zmienił na Plik. PAGENAME jest tylko do infoboxów, a jak jest taki opis gdzie jest imię, kanji itp., nie dajesz PAGENAME. Jak jest dużo informacji, można zastosować NOWYSIWYG. 10:26, paź 15, 2011 (UTC) :Świetny kod, który się przydaje jak są tabele jak w Kidō. Jak dasz edytuj np. Hadō, od razu ci się otworzy tryb źródłowy, a kody będą widoczne ładnie ułożone, a chaotycznie. Ale jeśli chcesz go zobaczyć, musisz dać edytuj cały art, to tam jest. 11:06, paź 15, 2011 (UTC) ::No. Ale nie wiem, czy działa to, jeżeli wyłączysz tryb wizualny, i od razu będziesz miał tryb źródłowy, to czy jak w Kidō otworzysz Hadō, to kod tabeli nie będzie rozproszony. 18:33, paź 15, 2011 (UTC) Zdrętwiały Żyrandol Alzanino mnie z tym odesłał do Cb. Otóż nazwa angielska jest nazwą własną, podobnie jak nazwy Fullbringów w artykułach, więc powinieneś przenieść zmianę i informacje w artykule. Pozdrawia, [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 12:40, paź 15, 2011 (UTC) Do polecanych jeszcze podałem Menoly Mallię, a Ty jej nie dałeś.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:26, paź 16, 2011 (UTC) Wiem, potem sie kapłem. Już usunąłem.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:28, paź 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Kolejność Jak se chcesz, ale powinno być od starszego do nowszego. Jak w dyskusjach - nowsze idą w dół. 16:34, paź 17, 2011 (UTC) Możesz mi odblokować galerie Ikumi?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 15:43, paź 18, 2011 (UTC) Pliki Tutaj. Rozpakowuję przy pomocy uTorrent. Najlepiej szukaj w 720p oraz z największą ilością seedów. VLC do odtwarzania filmów. Jk jest jakiś moment, ale są napisy, klikaj cały czas spację (start, pauza), i w tym momencie napisy później się odtworzą, i masz screen. 16:46, paź 18, 2011 (UTC)